For Whom the Bell Tolls
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: EDITED. As a shadow casts over London, young boys are being kidnapped all over and the queen has called upon Ciel to apprehend the kidnapper! Turns out, he'll need more than just Sebastian's help to find this kidnapper. Rated safely. OCs allowed.


**Thank you for reading the rewritten version! I am sorry the last one didn't work out, but no worries! This one should hopefully be just as good, or maybe even better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! Yana Toboso does! However, I do own:**

**Violet Strike**

**Nyx**

**Jack Turner**

**Kidnapped kids O:!**

**Warning: May contain adult themes, insanity, graphic violence, blood, and gore!**

****

Chapter One: **The Reaper, Face the Wrath!**

A scream rose up from an alleyway as bare feet hit the pavement, a gunshot following as well as boots smacking the wet stones. A barked curse in a different language, possibly French, as the moon seemed to be the only one watching the scene, the stars glittering around it like tears of despair.

Barreling out of the alleyway, wearing only a long sleeved crème shirt, was a young boy no older than ten. His dark hair fell over his forehead and just above his shoulders, his blue eyes wide as he gasped for air that came out in cold clouds before his foot caught on an uplifted cobblestone. He yelped as he tripped and fell forward, his forehead slamming into the stones. He barely made a sound, panting as blood dribbled from a gash across his pale skin, his eyes dazed as he dig his fingers into the stones.

A dark shadow fell over him and the sound of a gun clicking. The boy's eyes widened a little before a grip grabbed the back of his head by a handful of hair and slammed his head forward, darkness engulfing the boy's vision.

The shadow bent down and curled their arms under the boy, lifting before taking off down the street.

_ANOTHER BOY KIDNAPPED_

"It would seem that Her Majesty is requesting your assistance again, young earl." Lau mused as he leaned back against the wall, holding a pool stick in one hand and the newspaper in another. Ciel narrowed his visible blue eye as he smacked his pool stick's point into a stripped ball, sending it sailing into a hole. He sat up on the edge of the pool table as Lau tossed him the newspaper. Ciel caught it in one hand, his eye scanning it over as the door to the entertainment room opened.

Sebastian came in with a silver tray with cups of tea and a couple of plates decorated with a raspberry, strawberry designed cheesecake with a mint leaf sticking off the top of the cream whipped on top.

"Here is your snack, young master. Lau." He greeted calmly with a very light smile on his face as he held the tray out. Lau beamed, his eyes always closed as he reached out and picked up a tea cup.

"Ahh, about time. I'm always pleased to drink such expensive tea, and your snacks aren't too shabby either." He pointed out, tucking one arm under the other as he took a sip of his tea. Ciel rolled his eye, then sighed as he sipped his tea, glancing back down at the newspaper.

"Sebastian. It would seem we have to change our plans for tonight."

"Oh, young master?"

"Indeed. Our Queen is distraught and I cannot have that. Lau, I should hope you're not staying here while I'm gone. I can't have you giving my servants grief."

"Come now, what grief could I cause them that they haven't already experienced? Nah, I think I'll pay a visit to an old friend of mine anyway. Good luck on your mission, young earl. Toying with such a despicable man… How do you intend to capture the culprit in the first place?" Lau asked curiously as he cocked his head. Ciel stared straight ahead out the window, his eye lazy as he took a sip of his tea, his legs swinging back and forth off the edge of the table.

"Bait, of course," Ciel drawled, making Sebastian's lips twitch into an amused smile, "He's sticking to one gender, one age group. It should be easy to lure him out. We'll go to the area near the last attack and wait it out, until he shows up."

"And the rest is all up to Sebastian," Lau mused, the butler bowing his head in response, "What a great pair you two make! Have you ever thought of giving yourself some kind of super hero name? I hear it's big in America." He could easily imagine Sebastian wearing a Superman outfit and Ciel wearing the same. However, when he came back from his dream world, Ciel was glaring at him with a twitching eye, blue lines of 'doom' sliding down around him comically. He shook his head, then hopped off the pool table and heading to the window to look out over London from his smaller mansion in the city.

**That Night…**

Ciel stood before a full length mirror in a nearby toy shop in the back, frowning at his reflection. He traded his eye patch for a gauze, wearing a newspaper boy's hat as well as navy waist coat, white shirt, and plain brown trousers to match his shoes and tall socks. A simple black bow was tied around the back of his neck, tilted to the side slightly.

"You look somewhat common." Sebastian commented with a smirk that he hid behind his gloved hand. Ciel scowled, then straightened his waistcoat, turning toward the back door and glancing over his shoulder at Sebastian.

"Keep an eye on everything. If you see the culprit, do not let him escape." He ordered and Sebastian nodded, bowing at the waist.

"Yes, my lord." He replied with a swift, cat-like grin before he stood back up and watched the door close. That's when he heard it. His crimson eyes flashed and he jerked his head to the side, his eyes widening.

"Nyaoo…" A Russian Blue cat was slinking into the room, a black leather collar around its neck with a strange symbol on it in silver, somewhat like a cross, but the top was looped. Sebastian recognized it, but why would he pay attention to the Egyptian Symbol of life when he was watching such a majestic creature walk in?

The cat walked in up to the dresser before hopping on top and Sebastian felt his smile come back, only more genuine as he reached out. The cat's sea green eyes flicked up at him, a small black dot of fur under it's left eye. Sebastian pet it between the ears and the cat meowed in response, purring as the feline seemed to smile to itself.

"Such a lovely cat you are," Sebastian murmured down to it, "A Russian blue, such soft fur… You're most definitely pampered." The cat glanced up out the corner of his eyes at the butler and lifted its head, tilted slightly as it meowed.

"Nyaa~" It responded. Sebastian almost shivered in delight and lifted the cat up into his arms, making the cat meow in surprise, its tail flicking and eyes going wide. Sebastian cradled it in his arms, stroking it under the chin. The cat melted in his arms, meowing before its head tilted back more to see a figure in the doorway and it twitched.

"Nyao!" It wailed and Sebastian blinked in surprise as the cat leapt out of his arms and onto the top of the dresser. The cat seemed rather embarrassed now, its ears going back and its eyes narrowing slightly. Sebastian looked up toward the doorway and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Why now of all times?" He asked.

"I thought I sensed a demon nearby," The woman in the doorway mused as she stepped through with a wicked grin, "Nice job leading me here, Nyx. Now I have to deal with him… Er, him being…?" She looked at Sebastian as the cat meowed in protest. Sebastian cocked a brow, his expression slightly bored.

"Sebastian Michaelis… You're a grim reaper, like Grell… He's not here too is he?" He asked, glancing around, but the woman shook her head, smirking as she put a fist on her hip.

"Senpai is in a spot of trouble with William… And my name is Violet Strike, not grim reaper." She drawled and dropped her arms limply to her sides, sticking her tongue out. It was rather childish as this woman seemed at least in her early twenties, maybe late teens at the youngest. Her plum colored hair was pulled up into a tilted bun with long curls hanging from it down to her waist, her pale blue eyes twinkling in the candle light of the back room. She wore a long violet coat with long sleeves, a couple inches past her fingertips, with a purple bow tied at the top of her throat, a ruffled white dress shirt, a mail coach tied cravat with a black symbol of life to match a waistcoat and gloves. The last piece of her attire was a snug, ruffled black skirt to her ankles where tall boots began.

"And what business do you have here?" Sebastian muttered as he watched Nyx slink off the dresser and hop down, curling around Violet's ankles. Violet smiled sweetly, tilting her head so her long curled hair swayed with her movements.

"Business makes it sound boring, but if you must know, I'm here to pick up a few souls soon. Problem is, I don't know where those bodies are going to be. No way I can find them since I'm still new at this." She answered. Sebastian blinked and frowned.

"Bodies?"

"Yea. Kind of sad, the bodies of several boys by the names of James Smith, Trenton Heuchler, Taylor South, Kadjmir of Wal, Po Sin Lang, and Joshua Thomas… Right now, I don't know where they are, but they're scheduled to die within the week… What? What's that look for? It's not like I wanna do it, especially to such cute little shrimps! Look at their pictures!" Violet exclaimed and thrust a long list out in Sebastian's face, making him twitch and jump before his eyes widened, staring at the photos.

James Smith, the photo showing a young blonde boy, his hair loose and straight and his eyes closed in a smile.

Trenton Heuchler, a more sorrowful looking boy with loose flying black hair and puppy dog eyes.

Taylor South, a dark-haired boy with a toothy grin on his face as he winked at the camera.

Kadjmir of Wal, an Indian boy with tanned skin, dark hair tied in a short, loose ponytail with eyes that seemed much too serious to belong to an eleven-year-old.

Po Sin Lang, a Chinese boy with a crooked smile as he closed his eyes, a shoulder lifted in an almost sassy pose.

Joshua Thomas, a freckled boy with wide curious eyes and possibly reddish brown hair hanging toward the center of his face.

Sebastian recognized each photo as the photos listed in the newspaper, the victims of a psycho kidnapper. He narrowed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder before turning away.

"I was ordered to apprehend the kidnapper. To find the bodies, you must find the man who stole them. Let me assure you, however, that the young master will not be pleased when he finds the fate of those boys." He explained and seemed to vanish into the shadows of the backroom. Violet blinked and stood there with the list hanging from her hand and touching the floor in a curl, Nyx sitting at her feet with his tail flicking back and forth, an almost stern expression on his feline face. Violet puffed out one of her cheeks and stuck a fist on her hip. She tore the list back up and caught it in her fist before tucking it inside her cloak.

"Ne, would you look at that, Nyx? Such a rude gentleman, but I suppose I'll let him off the hook since he's so outrageously handsome, yes?" She mused as she walked forward, her heels clicking on the wood and the candle behind her hissing and going out.

"Indeed." A male's voice agreed before Violet stepped outside into the cool, midnight air that whipped around.

Across the street, Ciel shivered and tried not to sneeze as he felt the painful headache from congestion. He reached up and put a finger to his nostrils as he used his other arm to hug himself. He sat against the wall and listened, glancing up and down the street. Not a noise… Except… Ciel looked up at the sound of footsteps, definitely a man by the heavy steps of the latest style in boot wear.

In moments, a pair of tall black boots and a male's tight black trousers came into view, followed by an elaborate black coat with silver trims and belts hanging around the bottom trim. A top hat with a glittered black scarf went around the base of said top hat, hiding the face from view. The man came down the street and Ciel's eyes widened for a split second before the man stopped and tipped his hat up. Ciel jumped to his feet, but stopped when he recognized the man, his expression becoming slightly annoyed.

"Lord Jack Turner?" He asked, confused. The man closed his silver eyes in a smile as he removed his top hat, his chocolate hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, is that you? Whatever are you doing out in the cold on such a night? It's bitter and no place for a young man with your health." He pointed out and went to remove his coat, but Sebastian seemed to step out of nowhere, coming forward with his jacket removed, resting it on Ciel's shoulders. Ciel blinked and Jack paused before letting go of his own coat to smile, tilting his head before he replaced his top hat.

"Much better… What were you doing out here anyway?" Jack asked curiously. Ciel frowned as he held Sebastian's jacket around him tightly, resisting the urge to sneeze as he sniffled instead.

"Nothing, merely…"

"Sulking," Sebastian filled in, making Ciel twitch in annoyance, "It would seem that the young master was refusing to do his lessons early in the morning and decided to take off, but he's safe now. I apologize if he's caused you any sort of trouble, Lord Turner." Jack smiled.

"No, never trouble… You should return home and rest so that you may wake and study early, young earl. Education is a powerful thing in today's world, particularly for such a young, wealthy boy as yourself." He explained. Ciel merely nodded stiffly, glad that the gauze over his eye was hiding the annoying twitch that matched the aggravation boiling in his gut.

How he hated to be lectured!

"A good day to you, young earl. You as well, Mr. Michaelis."

"Good evening, Lord Turner." Sebastian bowed as Ciel watched Jack move on down the sidewalk, his boots clacking on the walk. Ciel frowned slowly, his eye narrowed.

"Sitting here is obviously not going to attract this kidnapper," He stated as people began to walk down the street, from a show that had just ended in a theater nearby, "We'll need to set up a more formidable trap. We also need to investigate what these boys had in common-"

"They all seemed to be connected with a Christian faith." A voice said from behind them, making Ciel jump and Sebastian sigh, both turning. Violet smiled, a dimple in one cheek as she held a file folder, Nyx sitting at her feet innocently, gazing up at them all. Sebastian tried his best not to stare back in wonder, wanting to push on those soft pink paws and pet that soft, blue head-

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ciel demanded and Violet pouted, jerking the file folder from Ciel's reach as she folded her arms over her chest, an odd chinking sound coming from her right arm.

"Oi, oi, oi! Don't expect me to give you my information so easily, boy! I couldn't care less how favored you are by the Queen, pish posh on her arse! If you treat me like your pet here, then you won't get any attention from me." She muttered, turning her head in the opposite direction. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, deciding that she was most likely to be a problem.

"If you'd rather, I will gladly stomp your face into the cobblestones like Grell has already experienced." He offered. Violet sweat dropped as she glanced at him out the corner of her eye.

"Aye, I heard about that. Eh, I rather not… Haven't you ever heard of seduction? You might have a better chance with _that_ than threatening me as I must correct you, I'm a lady."

"Indeed, but if you are hindering my young master, you could be Jesus and I would still threaten you to give me those files."

"Aye, aye," Violet rolled her eyes and smirked, thrusting her hip a little dramatically, putting a hand on it and holding the files over Ciel's head, making the boy glare at her, "I'll give yer the files, but you have to do me a favor, yes?"

"What sort of favor?" Ciel muttered dryly as the cat down at Violet's feet meowed. Ciel glared at the feline and took a careful step away from it. Violet smiled, tilting her head.

"Allow me to stay with you, just until this whole situation is over. After all, I could benefit with my information and you benefit by leading me to where my work should be done."

"Work…. Wait, you're a grim reaper like that strange one." Ciel accused, now recognizing the name 'Grell' and almost cringing at the memories of said red-haired murderous obnoxious bisexual loudmouth. There were more adjectives, but Ciel could feel his migraine growing worse, so he finally shook his head. Violet shrugged.

"I could be, I couldn't be. Come now, don't you want this to go by quickly with a little assistance?"

"I'm allergic to cats." Ciel blurted, glaring at Nyx, who seemed to make a snobby sniff and stuck his nose in the air, jerking his head to the side. Violet blinked, then looked down at Nyx, then back.

"Oh, come now. He's not entirely feline!" She exclaimed and bent down, scooping Nyx up under his arms. Nyx screeched and flailed his paws around, his tail flicking about and his body twisting. Sebastian pitied the poor creature, even allowing his stern face to melt into a look of unnerved sympathy. Violet thrust Nyx out in Ciel's face and he gasped, gasped again, then sneezed and covered his nose.

"Oi! Get him out of my face!" Ciel snapped.

"Speak, Nyx! Come now, tell him you're not entirely bad!" Violet complained, giving the cat a shake. The cat's eyes rolled around in his head for a moment before he shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, his paws curling in an attempt to make fists.

"Enough of this! Release me at once! I have nothing to prove!" He declared. Ciel's eyes got wide and he dropped his hands as he stared at the cat. Sebastian blinked, mildly surprised at this new discovery. Violet beamed and brought Nyx's face against her cheek, rubbing them together and making Nyx growl.

"Come, come! He won't do you any harm, I promise you that! I'll even keep him in my room! Swear on my grave! Er," Violet paused as she earned a scowl from Ciel and an eye roll from Sebastian, "Ah, I meant… I swear on something that matters! I swear on my death scythe, ne? See, now it's completely valid!"

"… If that _feline_ comes anywhere near me…" Ciel began and Violet threw Nyx up in the air, making the cat meow loudly in fright and anger.

"Yes! I told you speaking up would do you good once in a while!" She declared and caught Nyx in her arms. Nyx's fur stood on end, his eyes wide as he dug his claws into Violet's sleeves, his body trembling.

"If you ever throw me like some kind of carcass, I'll rip up your face whilst you sleep, girl!"

"Oh, lord, don't start with me now, Nyx… It's a pleasure to be employed in your services, Earl Phantomhive. I should hope we get along famously."

"Eh- Eh- ACHOO!"

"I'll take that as a 'me too'." Violet beamed, then blinked as Ciel sniffled a little and he seemed paler than usual, his eyelids fluttering shut. Sebastian blinked and his eyes flashed.

"Young master!" He caught Ciel just before he stumbled back and almost fell to the ground. Sebastian frowned, lifting Ciel up into his arms and against his chest with the jacket snug around the boy in his arms.

"How unfortunate, the young master seems to have taken a bit of a cold spell… I should hope your presence doesn't stress him out as much as I have the feeling it will to me." He said, looking up at Violet, who snorted in annoyance, tucking the files into her coat as Nyx sat by her legs, licking his paw and rubbing it on his ear.

"Oh, don't throw such accusations at me. I'm purely innocent… Most of the time."

"Most of the time." Sebastian echoed hollowly before he turned and headed down the street with Violet following close behind, Nyx at her feet…

_SEVENTH BOY KIDNAPPED BY THE MYSTERIOUS LONDON BOY KIDNAPPER!_

"How uncreative," Violet exclaimed as she sat on the edge of the bed in the guest room the next morning, "The London Boy Kidnapper? I could come up with several names for such a sicko. Ne, Nyx?" She looked over, then twitched at the empty pillow beside where she slept. She scowled and flipped her curled hair back over her shoulder as her eyes landed on the newest victim. A young boy with a shy, blushed look on his face, wearing what seemed to be a cross necklace, a white ruffled shirt with a black waistcoat, and a tilted miniature top hat. His dark hair was slightly wavy, just under his ears. The name in the caption read William Baker. Violet sighed and fell back on the bed, her lilac night gown with ruffled sleeves and trims billowing around her as her curly hair spread out in waves around her.

"Hmm, such a sad story. These boys are all so cute… Such a shame that they'll die at so young an age." She murmured, then sat back up, rolling over onto her stomach and tossing the newspaper across the bed. She rose to her feet and walked to the fireplace with a brush to brush the tangles from her hair as she studied the photographs on the mantelpiece. She blinked and stopped brushing to reach out and pick up a picture frame, tilting her head.

An extremely handsome man stood in the photograph, one arm around a gorgeous caramel-haired woman and the other holding a young boy, probably five or six, who was most definitely Ciel Phantomhive. Violet's eyes twinkled as she stared at the photo, her thumbs brushing the dust off the glass.

_So that's what Ciel might look like some day, if Sebastian doesn't eat his soul before then, that is… Mmm, he'll be such a handsome man… Such a very handsome man… To think that there was once innocent light in that dark heart of his… How cute!_ She thought with a small smile and set the photo back on the mantelpiece, whirling around in a pillow of lilac, even the scent of said color swirling through the air.

Meanwhile, Nyx sat outside the bedroom door, averting his sea green eyes before trotting down the hallway, his blue tail swirling around as he went around corners and past more halls, more rooms, more balconies. Nyx scowled to himself.

_Such a large mansion! So wastefully spacious, it's a wonder that boy doesn't get lost in his own closet… How am I supposed to find his room?_ He thought, looking around before an odd scent caught his nose. It twitched and he sniffled a little before following the scent, bounding down the hallway before he came to a stop at a large, beautifully decorated room. Inside, Ciel was sitting up in bed, having thrown another handkerchief onto a silver platter by his bed, which still held a now cold breakfast. Ciel sniffled a little, rubbing his eye, his hair falling back over it as he scanned what seemed to be a newspaper.

_London Boy Kidnapper? Scotland Yard isn't helping this situation at all, providing such stupid names for a kidnapper… That reaper, Violet, mentioned something about them all being connected to Christianity… That doesn't make any sense. So what? It's just a religion, what would that have to do with…? No… Maybe it was a hint. Opposition… Opposition to Christianity. Of course, the occult. There's been numerous rumors going around about black magic being practiced illegally due to uses of… Sacrifice…_ Ciel grimaced as a painful memory seemed to flash into his brain. A dagger coming straight down at him, faces laughing as spittle flew and his mouth opened in a scream-

"Do not." A voice stated. Ciel almost leapt through the ceiling with a surprised yell, throwing the newspaper up so it hit the floor, revealing Nyx sitting in his lap. He glared at the cat.

"Don't enter my room without my permission! No… Ugh, you're just a stupid cat," Ciel muttered, holding the side of his head and closing his eyes, "This magic stuff…"

"It's not magic," Nyx drawled, making Ciel twitch and gasp a little, staring at him with a look of flabbergast, "It's reality, dear boy. I am not here to make you faint once more, I am here to warn you." Ciel stared a while longer and decided to play along, just in case this hallucination due to medication for his cold, or maybe the cold itself, was onto something.

"Warn me of what?" He muttered, then twitched and sneezed as Nyx rose to his feet, his tail flicking back and forth slowly.

"Warn you of what," Nyx scowled, making Ciel's eyelids droop a little, almost as if becoming hypnotized, "This little deed for the queen will drive you over the edge, Master Ciel… Heed my words, abandon this mission. Leave it to Violet and I, it is our specialty… If you interfere, you will find discoveries better left undiscovered… Ciel… Ciel…? Do you understand me?" Ciel's head flopped to the side on the pillows. Nyx blinked and tilted his head, walking up along his chest and staring down at him in confusion.

"Fa… ther…" Ciel murmured in his sleep. Nyx blinked as more confusion swirled in him, but he shook his head and turned, hopping off the bed. He trotted to the slightly opened door, slipping out and heading back down the hallway.

_This may be more difficult than I would have thought._ He thought in annoyance, a purring sort of growl erupting in his throat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yes, I am sorry I rewrote this, but I was having difficulties with the last one, getting in all the characters and actually coming up with a good solid plot, but I came up with this one instead. I hope this one is just as good! If you would like your Ocs to remain with this story, please let me know in a review or PM. If you don't send me an okay, I'm afraid your OC will not appear because this is a rewritten version and I need new okays. Anyway, I hope this one turns out! Thanks so very much for reading, hope the characters are in check, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
